The goal of this application is the development of an ultrahigh sensitivity microarray platform for the simultaneous detection of many NIAID category A-C pathogens or pathogen byproducts. The application centers on the integration of two technologies; the world's brightest fluorophores and metal enhanced fluorescent characteristics of silver nanocomposites. Successful completion of the project would provide an extremely reliable platform that delivers high sensitivity in a fast, direct and easy to use manner for the detection of many pathogens on a protein microchip. The Phase I project will first research the feasibility of reliably manufacturing silver/silica nanocomposites. Secondly, the chemical attachment of these nanocomposites to algal- derived fluorescent photosystems and the self-assemblage of nanocomposite films onto a glass slide to develop the detection platform. Next, benchmarking and optimization of the detection platform against current commercial microarray based cytokine assays. Finally, detecting six different NIAID Category A-C priority pathogens simultaneously at a sensitivity level over an order of magnitude greater than currently employed technology. The development of this platform would be a dramatic improvement in pathogen detection technology. These improvements would include an increase in the detection limits that would allow for earlier detection of pathogenic agents. Earlier intervention/treatment of the infectious agent will result in higher survival rates and positive outcomes.